


Until Then

by Gizzwhizz



Series: Club Vyno [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dino Week, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Dino makes a surprise visit to Lestallum with plans to seduce his boyfriend. But nothing ever goes quite as planned when it comes to Vyv.For Dino Week - Day 5 - Soft Side





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond thrilled to write something like this for a character with Vyv's body type. It's not all muscly, chiseled boys you know! Dino loves his big, soft boy. <3

It was rare for Dino to visit Lestallum. Rarer still for him to manage to sneak into the city undetected by any of Vyv's numerous sources. So when his spare key slid into the lock on the apartment door without a curious buzz from his phone, Dino knew better than to waste the opportunity he had been presented with. 

By the time Vyv returned home that evening, his apartment was awash with the combating smells of vanilla and cinnamon (it wasn't Dino's fault that his boyfriend only had a few scented candles on hand). The shined boots left by the door should have given him away, but Vyv still played along by calling out a curious "Hello?" as he ventured deeper into the apartment. He came to a stop with his frame filling the doorway to the bedroom, face unreadable in the dim, flickering light of the candles. 

Dino grinned up at him from where he reclined on the bed, propped up on his elbows. He wore his mint green tie. And nothing else. 

A silent moment passed, and Dino couldn't quite keep the grin from his lips. He knew the hesitation wasn't hesitation at all, but merely Vyv's keen eyes trying to take all of him in at once. He did that, when they had been separated for a while. As if memorizing every inch of Dino would make it more bearable when he inevitably left again. He never told Dino if it did help, and Dino didn't ask. Neither of them wanted to admit to the answer. 

"You're back," Vyv finally said, taking a step into the room. Dino's grin grew into a smirk. Vyv must truly be surprised if he was stating the obvious. It wasn't like the media mogul to waste words like that. 

"In the flesh," Dino agreed, reaching for his boyfriend with one hand. "I missed you, Teddy Bear," he added, the smugness dropping away in the face of such a sincere declaration. Fingers still warm from Lestallum's unrelenting heat met his and the bed shifted as Vyv climbed onto it to stretch out beside him. Another lover might have crawled over him, especially after being given such an eyeful, but not Vyv. No, Dino's forever kindhearted boyfriend knew well how much he disliked feeling constrained. So Vyv cradled his hand and laid down beside him instead, and Dino wasn't sure if he could possibly love the other man any more than in that moment. 

Such a simple act, and yet it spoke volumes. 

"I missed you, too," Vyv confessed, pressing a kiss to the hand in his. That did it. The bravado that Dino used as a shield against the world melted away entirely and his features softened into his first genuine smile in what felt like ages. 

Only Vyv offered him soft words. He'd even be willing to bet that Vyv was the only person beside his own Nann who loved him unconditionally, expecting nothing in return. As a result, Vyv seemed eternally surprised when Dino did things for no reason but to make him happy. Like surprising him in bed, for instance. 

And speaking of their current situation, quiet words and kisses to his fingers were all well and good, but he’d had a few hours to prepare for this little surprise and he was craving a good deal more than that just now. 

"Oh yeah? How 'bout ya show me how much?" Dino whispered, turning fully onto his side and pressing his lips to Vyv's. He met no resistance, supple lips parting almost immediately when Dino's impatient tongue ran over them. Sensitive lips slid against one another and Dino felt the soft hair of Vyv's mustache tickled his upper lip. He found himself almost unconsciously stroking the equally soft hair along his lover's jawline. He'd never had much luck with facial hair himself and preferred to keep his own face meticulously smooth, but he could spend hours simply running his fingers over Vyv's face. Thankfully, his boyfriend seemed to enjoy it, if the muffled moan that escaped him was any indication. 

He'd meant to go slow. To tease his boyfriend with a series of carefully crafted moves that would eventually turn him into a quivering mess. Within seconds, however, that plan was thrown out the window. As was so often the case when it came to Vyv. As soon as that moan reached his ears Dino knew he didn't have forty-five minutes of sensual torture in him, much as he might have wished otherwise. 

Oh well. The best laid plans, and all that. 

Dino's hands gripped the hem of Vyv's ever present Meteor shirt and they reluctantly broke apart so Vyv could sit up and help him shed the offending garment. The movement pulled his hair tie off along with the shirt and a wealth of curly brown hair sprung free to hang in a halo around Vyv's head. Dino's hands were immediately drawn to the locks, fingers sinking into the frizzy mess. The coarse curls were such a contrast to the silkiness of Vyv's facial hair that Dino never failed to find the difference fascinating. 

"I’m guessing you want my pants off, too?" Vyv asked, and even in the unsteady flickering of the candlelight Dino couldn’t fail to see the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. 

"Ya read my mind," Dino breathed, already reaching for his lover's fly. They worked the pants and boxers beneath off together, in a long practiced bit of choreography, and it only took a nudge to Vyv's shoulder for the man to obediently roll onto his back in the middle of the bed. Dino settled on his hips a moment later, flicking the tie he still wore over his shoulder so it wouldn't obstruct his view of his lover spread out beneath him. 

His jeweler’s fingers traced down Vyv's chest, first ghosting over pale pink nipples that had already grown pert in the air conditioning before cupping them and pinching each one between forefinger and thumb. That brought another low grown out of the other man and Dino shivered before leaning down to swallow the noise with another kiss. 

There wasn't a part of Vyv that could be called small, and the erection that brushed against his as Dino pressed their bodies together was no exception. Another shiver ran down his spine as he shifted his hips and the movement dragged a chorus of wanton whimpers from both of them, only partially obscured by the hot slide of lips and tongues. Dino felt his lover's hands on his back and wasn't surprised to feel them slide down to his backside and then slip lower. His lips pulled into a smile against Vyv's when they paused at the slickness that Dino knew was already waiting for them. When he pulled back to sit up once more, Vyv was grinning right back at him. This wasn't anything like the surreptitious smirks that Dino so often wore, but rather an expression of nothing short of elated surprise with just the barest sprinkling of mischief (never mind that Dino and Vyv had very different definitions of the word). 

"Someone was eager for me to get home," Vyv teased, letting one of his fingers trace the lube that already leaked from Dino's entrance. He swallowed and anticipated his lover's next move, but it still drew a moan from the depths of his stomach when a single thick finger slid inside of him. It paused at the first knuckle, but even that was enough to further fuel the fire smoldering in Dino’s belly. His eyes landed on Vyv's cock, lying in wait against his stomach, and he swallowed. 

"Didn't want to wait around...when we were ready for the main even." The words were too thready for Dino's liking, too needy, and betrayed far too much about just what Vyv did to him. Not that it mattered. 

They both already knew, all too well, exactly what Vyv could do to his lover. 

For all of his airs and illusions of control, Dino was putty in Vyv's hands in the bedroom. Always had been, and, it seemed, always would be. Not that he'd have it any other way, if he was being honest. 

"The main event?" Vyv repeated, pulling his finger out only to plunge it in deeper when Dino whimpered at the loss. The silver haired man arched with a near shout, his tie flapping behind him with the violence of his sudden movement. "And what might that be?" Vyv wondered, all saccharine innocence. 

From somewhere, Dino found the reserves to narrow his gray eyes at his lover. 

"Yer cock," he nearly growled, even as he pressed back against the finger inside of him, "so deep inside me I can taste it." 

"I'm not sure that's possible, Bambi," Vyv teased, his chest rumbling under Dino's hands with a soft chuckle. Dino pressed his lips together. He could take a certain amount of teasing, especially where Vyv was concerned, but not when he was practically vibrating with need. 

Without warning he swept down and closed his mouth over one perky nipple. He ran his tongue around the little nub, waiting until Vyv's laughter turned into another musical groan, and then he bit down. It wasn't hard, and though Vyv yelped in surprise, the way his hardened flesh jumped against Dino's abdomen proved he hadn't really hurt his lover. Still, he gave the reddened nipple a little kiss of apology before straightening up again, bracing himself on Vyv's ribs to look his lover in the eye. 

The jovial nature was gone, yes, but rather than anger or indignance Dino found Vyv's small brown eyes glinting up at him like lit coals. The jeweler’s mouth immediately went dry at the sight. 

"I suppose I deserved that," Vyv consented, as if he had been deliberating on the matter. Any coldness in the statement was immediately thawed when he spoke again, however, his free hand running over Dino's side. "Just don't push yourself," he said, curling his finger against Dino's inner walls in a way that made the jeweler’s eyes cross before letting it slip free. "It's been a while." 

"I know exactly how long it's been," Dino countered, as though he'd been counting the days. And really, wasn't that the truth? Not far off, anyway. Even so, he nearly groaned when he reached for Vyv and was reminded that he couldn't actually close his fingers around his lover's girth. 

"If it's too much..." Vyv began, misinterpreting his hesitation. Dino squeezed what he could of the heated flesh in his hand and leaned down to his lover into silence. 

"Yer entirely too much, but not like that," he promised, kissing Vyv's nose for good measure. "Never like that." 

Besides, that had been at least half of the reason for preparing himself beforehand. Vyv _was_ a lot to take, there was no denying it. And Dino wanted all of him. 

Dino caught his tongue between his teeth as he shifted forward a few inches on the bed and lined them up. He could feel Vyv pulse in his hand when his tip brushed Dino's entrance and for a moment Dino had to close his eyes as a shiver of anticipation shook his entire body. He felt a nudge against the hand that was still resting on Vyv's chest and wordlessly lifted it so Vyv could entwine their fingers. His lover mouthed something that was no doubt encouraging, but it fell on deaf ears as Dino lowered himself to take just Vyv's head into him. 

Both of them gasped. Dino's vision swam, though whether from tears or the sheer sensory overload he couldn't say. Vaguely he felt Vyv's fingers tighten around his own and saw his lover grip the bedspread with his other hand, no doubt in an effort to keep his hips still so Dino could take his time. Which was good because Dino already felt ready to pop and they had only just begun. 

No one could fill him up, body and soul, the way Vyv could. 

Closing his eyes, Dino concentrated on breathing and keeping his muscles relaxed as he took his lover into his body inch by careful inch. It seemed impossible that he could fit such an impressive length inside of him, or at least that's what he had thought the first time he had seen it. The thought alone had nearly made him overflow with lust like nothing he had ever experienced until he had made it his personal goal to do just that. And once Dino had set his sights on something, he very rarely failed to obtain it. 

His breath whooshed out of him in surprise as his hips hit Vyv's. He’d been concentrating so hard on staying relaxed that he had failed to realize his task was nearly finished. A moment later Vyv’s quiet stream of praise finally made it past the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. 

“That’s right. You take all of me so well, my Bambi. No one has ever felt as good as you.” The words drifted over him like warm bathwater, seeming to fill up his senses while he caught his breath. 

"Yer so good, Teddy Bear," he replied hoarsely, too overcome with the feeling of utter fullness to even think of moving just yet. "You fill me up so good." Vyv fell quiet after that, letting him adjust, and again Dino felt so full of love and simple gratitude that he thought he might burst. Vyv was a man of silences, happy to let Dino fill the air with his own mile-a-minute speech. He knew Dino didn't need encouragement for this part, didn't even crave pleas or begging the way when others might demand them from their partners. He just needed to calm himself until he felt he could move without breaking apart, and Vyv was happy to give him the time and the silence he needed to recapture what few shreds of his control he needed in order to do that. 

Finally, Dino's body relaxed until it felt as though Vyv had always been a part of him and he smiled down at his lover, another of his genuine smiles. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered what he must look like when he smiled like that. It wasn't an expression he could replicate in photos or in the mirror, so he had no idea. But that was fine. Another gift for Vyv, then. 

"Ready?" Vyv asked, not pushing but only asking. Dino was grateful for it because his own voice seemed stuck in his throat for once. All he managed was a small nod before he began to move. 

His hips rose and fell in tiny increments at first. Not because he was afraid of hurting himself—he'd prepared himself too well for that—but only because he couldn't bear to lose too much of Vyv at once. The fingers still locked with his squeezed, but Vyv's hips remained still, letting Dino control their pace. Where he got such an iron will, Dino would never know. With Vyv's size, however, there was no question of position or angle. Every available inch of space was filled so that even such minuscule shifts assured a delicious drag against Dino's prostate with every shallow bounce of his hips. From there it was only a matter of a few moments before Dino's movements grew less careful, less hesitant, and transitioned into an almost desperate rhythm. 

As he picked up speed he increased the depth too, and while the feeling of Vyv slipping so far out of him, even for a few seconds, left a near howling emptiness inside of him, the slam home afterwards was well worth it. His entire world had narrowed so completely to the delicious stretch around his lover that a hoarse moan was ripped from his throat when a warm hand surprised him by completely enveloping his own neglected erection. He blinked down just long enough to see that Vyv had given up clinging to the bedspread, beginning to pump Dino's own cock as he finally let himself thrust up to meet Dino’s hips. The new sensations were too much, however, and he had to close his eyes again, all manner of desperate noises escaping him between his gasps for breath as he rode his lover harder and harder, meeting each of Vyv's thrusts with almost bruising force. 

It never took him long when they reached this stage of things. Oddly enough, Dino never found that his lack of stamina bothered him. There was simply no arguing with biology, after all. Two more hard thrusts and the room seemed to crumble away as his orgasm overtook him, making his toes and tongue go numb. He was dimly aware of spilling himself messily over Vyv's hand and stomach, but the behemoth's share of his attention was concentrated on the way his muscles clamped down on Vyv’s dizzying thickness, even as he tried to keep moving. 

Time lost all meaning, his head swimming with cries that could have belonged to either of them, and at last his burning legs could take no more and he felt himself pitch forward into darkness. 

When Dino was aware of anything again, there was a soft mattress at his back and Vyv's hard length still blissfully inside of him. His lover had rolled them and was stroking his hair gently, waiting for Dino to drift back to him. If ever there was a definition of patience and kindness, it was Vyv. 

"You alright, Bambi?" Vyv asked in nearly a whisper. Dino nodded, turning to nuzzle his face against Vyv's arm. He didn't like being crowded on his back, not in the beginning, but it was alright like this, when he was boneless with satisfaction and still somehow craving more. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Vyv asked. He always asked, and Dino always responded the same way: by wrapping his arms and legs around his lover, weak as his grip might be. 

"No," he whispered, voice raw as though he'd been screaming. Maybe he had been. It was impossible to say. 

"Alright, my Bambi," Vyv said with a nod and a gentle kiss to Dino's sweaty brow. "I'm going to start moving again, then, alright?" 

"Please," Dino mewled, voice high as a kitten's. Another thing that was only for Vyv. He wondered if Vyv had any idea just how much of himself now belonged to the larger man. More and more of himself each day. Soon there wouldn't be anything left that belonged only to Dino. The idea didn't frighten him the way it once might have. 

True to his word, Vyv began to move. He tried to start off with the same slow pace that Dino had, but it didn't last. It never did. And Dino couldn’t blame him, not when he could feel the aching hardness spearing him with every thrust. Despite his exhaustion, the renewed stimulation had his cock twitching to life again in moments and soon it was hard once more, trapped between them where the evidence of his earlier orgasm slicked the way as it dragged over Vyv's stomach with every rough thrust. 

Dino was lost again in seconds, aware only of his lover's grunts, the smell of sweat and sex that overpowered the candles, and the rising wave of his own renewed release. It wasn't as big of a wave as his first orgasm had been, but it was mounting all the same with each hard thrust inside of him. He bit his lip hard enough to hurt when Vyv's breath became broken and desperate, his fingers digging into Dino's shoulders as he slammed into him. Moving more on instinct than anything else, Dino's mouth latched onto one of his lover's hanging nipples—not the one he had abused before—and that seemed to tip Vyv over the edge. The bigger man's grip tightened, his hips stuttering, and then there was an explosion of warmth deep inside of Dino. He squeezed his eyes shut tight enough to feel tears gather at the edges. A second hot splash against his inner walls and that was enough to trigger his own cock to spurt weakly between them, toes curling where his feet were crossed at the ankles against Vyv’s back. 

Dino drifted again for a bit after that. His limbs were too heavy to hold up anymore and one by one they dropped away from his lover to bounce against the mattress. Vyv's weight was a welcomed warmth on top of him, an unspoken promise that the world outside of their shared bodies could wait however long he needed it to. Eventually they would clean up and probably go out to eat, with his hair and clothes impeccable once more and his silk tie most likely dropped off to be dry cleaned along the way. But until then, they would stay like this, still connected. The only two inhabitants of a world that belonged only to them. 

Until then.


End file.
